


Teen Idle

by hyacinthis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Other, Self Harm, Triggers, suidical thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble about Gregory Violet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Idle

I wanna be a bottle blonde. I don't know why but I feel conned. I wanna be an idle teen, I wish I hadn't been so clean. I wanna stay inside all day, I want the world to go away. I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake; I wanna be a real fake. Yeah I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen, teen idle. Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin' for the title. Instead of being sixteen, I'm burning up a bible; feeling super, super, super suicidal. The wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth, and the day has come where I have died only to find I've come alive.

 

Slowly he lowered himself into the steaming water of the Prefect's bath before he gave a low sigh. Gregory Violet, better known as Violet, slowly sunk into the water as he looked to the many cuts that coated his thighs and wrists; some fresh, some old. He watched thin streams of blood flow from some of them before he smiled and sighed slowly. The pain calmed him. Sure he knew it wasn't exactly the best thing for him but who cared? he certainly didn't. Neither did anyone else on the damn campus. Carefully he ran his pale fingers across some of the fresh cuts and winced slightly in pain, causing the water to slosh slightly. He gave a soft growl before he slowly sunk himself a bit deeper into the water of the bath, his mouth now covered by the warmth. No one would care if he died. No one. He was just the freak of the school. The satanic freak. That wasn't the case at all. No. People just misunderstood him and it led him to doing things he didn't want to do. In reality, Violet wasn't that strange at all. He was just like all of the other students. His beliefs and tastes and fashion sense was a bit different from theirs, that was all. But who cared if he didn't fit the mold perfectly, right? Violet cared. Violet cared a lot. He didn't want to be that insane Prefect, he didn't want to be the black sheep of the school. The only one like him was his boyfriend Cheslock. Of course, he didn't know of Violet's doings. He just knew he was usually the victim of people's cruel actions. 

I wanna be a virgin pure, a twenty first century whore. I want back my virginity so I can feel infinity. I wanna drink Until I hate, I wanna make a big mistake. I want blood, guts, and angel cake; I'm gonna puke it anyways. Yeah I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen, teen idle. Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin' for the title. Instead of being sixteen, I'm burning up a bible; feeling super, super, super suicidal. The wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth, and the day has come where I have died only to find I've come alive. 

 

Slowly the Prefect sunk into water, his entire body enveloped in a watery wasteland. He slowly closed his dark brown eyes as he slowly let the air leave his lungs. Finally. finally he would be able to end it all. that's all he wanted. He just wanted to go. As he let himself sink to the bottom of the bath, though, he felt water leave his eyes. He let one pale finger wipe his eye only to find that he was crying. Great. Maybe that way he would be able to die faster. He felt slightly guilty, though. Cheslock would be all alone having to deal with everyone making comments on Violet's suicide. Through the water, Violet heard a bang on the bathroom door. Of course, he was on the verge of dying. In fact, just as he heard another muffled pound on the door he began to get dizzier and he suddenly gasped for breath; unsurprised when he was able to find it. The pounding on the door became louder and much more violent as he heard Cheslock cry out his name desperately. Somewhere in the midst of his haze his heart sank. Cheslock was going to be alone. They had been in a committed relationship for two whole years and Violet was just going to end it all. Who could really blame him though? He was constantly depressed, constantly anxious, always paranoid. He just wanted to stop feeling those terrible feelings. Just as Violet attempted to gasp for air one last time, the door came crashing down only to hear the terrified screams of his dormitory. Shame they had to see him like this. Of course, though, they had driven him to it.

I wish I wasn't such a narcissist, I wish I didn't really kiss the mirror when I'm on my own. Oh god! I'm gonna die alone! Adolescence did not make sense, a little loss of innocence, the ugly years of being a fool; ain't youth meant to be beautiful? Yeah I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen, teen idle. Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin' for the title. Instead of being sixteen, I'm burning up a bible; feeling super, super, super suicidal. The wasted years, the wasted youth, the pretty lies, the ugly truth, and the day has come where I have died only to find I've come alive, only to find I've come alive, only to find I've come alive. Feeling super, super, super suicidal! Feeling super, super, super suicidal! Feeling super, super, super suicidal!

 

"Give him room! Move back! Move back I say!" The yelling voice was suddenly gentler as Violet slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my god, Violet are you alright?"

"I'm fine.."

"W-What happened to your arms a-and legs and.." Cheslock looked down at his boyfriend who had a thin trail of blood leaking from the right corner of his mouth. "Violet why?" Violet looked at the crowd who stood around them before coughing violently. Cheslock was quick to lay him on his back, ready to give CPR again if needed.

"Them." Violet said as he shakily raised his pointer finger to the crowd. "A-All of them They're w-why Cheslock." The blonde looked down at his dark haired boyfriend before he slowly shook his head, mouth slightly agape. Suddenly the crowd began chattering again and parting, making a trail through the crowd Violet tilted his head against the wet floor before he saw the "worried" face of Professor Michaelis. Great. That was the last thing he needed. 

"Everyone, back to bed. Nothing to see here." He said with a smile before wrapping Violet in a towel. The dark haired boy only coughed violently, clutching his stomach as he did. Slowly the crowd filed out of the bathroom and only Cheslock, Violet, and Professor Michaelis remained. The dark haired professor smiled down to Cheslock. "Didn't I say back to bed?"

"No!" Cheslock snapped, his fear suddenly turning into anger. "Violet needs me! Obviously I haven't been here enough so I have to stay with him!"

"Young man," he started with a slight chuckle. "Must I give you five marks? I'm sure you don't want that."

"Go ahead! I don't care! I have to be with Violet, Professor, and no one is going to stand in my way. No one."

"Mister Cheslock, Mister Violet has to be taken to the infirmary. You can see him there after class tomorrow but until then I suggest that you go to the sleeping chambers before I give you an extra five marks. I don't want to have you expelled." Cheslock glared at the taller man before spatting at him.

"Demon!" He roared before storming from the bathroom. 

The Professor sighed before he picked up the weak Violet in his arms and began carrying him to the school infirmary. Violet didn't care anymore. He was just going to try again and again and again. They wouldn't be able to stop him. They would have to lock him up before they could stop him and even then he would still find a way to end it all. Just as Professor Michaelis dropped him off at the infirmary he looked down to the dark haired boy. He cocked his head slightly, his hair moving with him. 'Ah yes,' he thought. 'One of the Prefects that the Young Master works for. Charming.' 

"What?" Violet snarled behind a cough.

"Mister Violet, might I ask why you tried to seek your eternal rest?"

"Why do you care?" 

"Well I am an administrator here at Weston College. I, like the other Professors, want our students to be safe."

"No you don't," he said in addition with a dark chuckle before he leaned his thin body against the wall. "You're such a liar."

"Mister Violet, don't accuse me of such things. Please, just explain to me why." Violet glared at the slightly taller man for a moment.

"I should have died."


End file.
